The Web of Spidey
by megamatt09
Summary: Various brief snippets and potential future story ideas, all starring everyone's favorite web slinging hero.


_So, various snippets of story ideas that I have in my mind, albeit in a very rough form. Think of it as a pilot to test the waters so. Some Marvel, some DC based as well, all staring your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. _

**Consequence.**

"These spiders are specially bred for a certain purpose Peter, but the males have to be isolated from contact with others," Gwen commented to Peter as she took him on the grand tour of one of the floors of OsCorp. "Both male and females that is."

Peter's curiosity got the better him. "Why?"

"Well….they want to attack other male spiders in some sort of Alpha Male dominance thing and breed with every single female arachnid that they can get their hands on," Gwen stated to Peter as she smiled.

"Kind of like most of the Football team," Peter stated and Gwen sighed in an exasperated manner.

"Kind of like that yes," Gwen sighed as she looked at him. "The formula is the brain child of Norman Osborn….OZ they're calling it."

"Osborn's a bit….well you know," Peter stated and Gwen nodded, she knew.

"Yes, I know, you know, everyone knows, but he's one of those mad genius types," Gwen commented as she brushed her hair out of her face. She should have had it tied back as the chemical fumes made it stick to her forehead which was kind of annoying. Or she could cut it but she did not really see herself wearing short hair all that well.

"Emphasis on the mad part," Peter stated and there was a second where she smiled.

Gwen turned around and Peter watched her. His best friend had grown up into a very attractive female although Peter did not have the nerve to go for anything other than friendship. Although the other members of their class noticed Gwen was growing up as well, much to his chagrin.

"So how many spiders should there be?" Peter asked Gwen and she raised an eyebrow. "Because one of the boxes….it's empty."

Gwen turned around and her lip curled into a half frown. "That's odd it should be….it shouldn't have escaped."

Peter did not move for her noticed the spider on his hand.

"Don't make any sudden movements Peter, just let me get a pair of tweezers, the last thing I want is for that to bite you, with the Oz chemicals going through it, there's no telling what might happen," Gwen said.

"Yeah I might grow four extra limbs and start shooting webs out of my….."

"PETER!" Gwen snapped in an exasperated voice.

However, there was something that made sudden movements rather hard to avoid.

A tank of the chemicals had blown up from the next room! Gwen jumped with a start, Peter jumped, and the spider was startled, as it bit Peter.

Gwen felt a bit dazed as she inhaled a bit of the green gas that was coming from the next room. The blonde pressed a hand to her forehead and it was almost like she was taken apart and put back together again, the wrong way.

Her head rang something fierce but then she walked over and saw the bite on Peter's hand.

"Peter, we're get you to a doctor just…" Gwen commented as she grabbed Peter's hand but Peter backed off a few steps into the wall.

Gwen had heightened reflexes for some reason and she managed to catch him from falling onto the ground.

"Just hang on….just stay calm, keep breathing, it's conductive to living," Gwen stated as she practically babbled.

She suddenly was able to think more clearly than ever before. The bite, there should be some trace of it but then it was gone. Gwen wondered why it was gone.

"Gwen, I'm fine, it's okay, I'm fine," Peter stated and Gwen grabbed his arms.

"Some kind of swelling here," Gwen stated as she ran her hand down her arm, she was both intrigued by the consequences as a scientist.

"What about you, you inhaled those chemical fumes?" Peter demanded.

"Peter…..Peter….I'm fine," Gwen commented but then she was looking at her friend in a light that, granted she saw him in, but she was too nervous to pull the trigger on. "In fact, I'm more than fine."

"You….yes you are," Peter commented as he saw Gwen standing there. Her eyes peered into his as the two of them stared at each other.

Gwen pulled Peter into a long embrace and then her lips smashed against his with a burning kiss.

Peter was shocked at her daring move, he had dreams that started like this and ended with his alarm clock going off. Regardless, he returned the kiss with equal fever. In fact, his hands daringly explored to her body, feeling her curves….curves that he wondered if she had before. He could not remember, he had not been bold enough to explore.

Now his best friend, was trying to choke him out with her tongue, and he was responding in kind.

"So….wow," Peter stated as the kiss broke apart.

Gwen offered him a flirty smile that Peter had never seen on her face before but he was kind of liking it. "Yes…wow."

Peter and Gwen looked at each other and it was obvious that Gwen was still hanging on his neck, her arms wrapped around him.

"So are your arms the only thing that is swelling right now or should I check for….other swelling?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen don't you think…."

"No," Gwen commented as she could smell something. "At the rate you're giving off pheromones, you want this as much as I always did….."

"Always did?" Peter asked, his mind was in a daze. Then again, being the socially repressed nerd he was, kissing a pretty girl and having her practically fondle him in a public place was rather new to him.

"Pheromones," Gwen commented, managing to get a check on her hormones long enough to figure out what happened.

"So do you think the chemicals gave us….well some kind of super libido powers?" Peter asked.

"Well, not quite, because if we got something like that, we would have done the horizontal mambo on this table, no question about it," Gwen commented to Peter.

"Yes, true," Peter commented and Gwen grinned at him.

"So we're going to have to do….some tests and they're going to have to be very through, very…..explicit tests," Gwen stated in a tone that dripped of innuendo. "So there are no side effects and that stuff, we're going to have to test our stamina, to see if these new powers that we seem to be having are going to last or are they going to burn out?"

Peter smiled but he had a question.

"Gwen, since when were your ears pointed?" Peter asked.

"Beg your pardon?" Gwen asked.

"Well your ears….they're kind of Elf-like, or maybe goblin-like, albeit a sexy goblin," Peter commented to her and she looked at herself in the mirror.

"So they are, so they are," Gwen commented coolly but she was distracted by matters other than the state of her ears, she wanted to get on with those tests because….she didn't know how much longer she could hold out given the warmth that spread through her body.

**End. **


End file.
